1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video dance game apparatus, which displays at least two dancers on a screen and controls the dancers to play various performances on the screen by an external operation or drive to thereby allow a dance game, and also relates to a program storage device readable by the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a fighting game apparatus as one kind of a television game apparatus, in which two characters (i.e. two persons or fighters) are displayed on a screen. This is intended to control one character to play a performance by an external operation or drive to thereby defeat the other character. That is, two game players compete with each other or one game player competes with a computer by inflicting a damage to the competitor's character or defending one's own character from the competitor's character by a timing of playing the performance and a selection of the kind of the performance.
However, in such a conventional game apparatus, the timing of playing the performance may be a timing when an effective damage can be inflicted on the competitor's character. In other words, there is no game apparatus which involves competing for superiority or inferiority of sense of rhythm, such as moving a character on the screen in harmonization with or in time to a constant musical rhythm.
Moreover, in not only the fighting game but also most of the conventional game apparatuses, one game player competes against the other game player or the computer as for the operating or driving skill. There is no game of competing for the cooperation or harmonization between two game players.